Chapeuzinho Branco
by Scath Rocco Meoi
Summary: Na passagem de ano, Dorothy precisava de alguma diversão, mas ela tinha mesmo que envolver Relena e os pilotos gundam nisso? Uma encenação original e divertida do clássico infantil Chapeuzinho Vermelho. HeeroXRelena One-shot Feliz Ano Novo!


**NOTAS DA AUTORA:** Quanto tempo, não? Realmente, eu não consigo escrever mais nada hetero. XD E isso inclui Heero e Relena, é até por isso que esta fic, além de um especial de Ano Novo é a minha despedida de Gundam Wing, me desculpem, mas eu realmente não consigo mais colocar a alma em trabalhos do gênero... De qualquer forma espero que todos se divirtam com esta fic, a partir da segunda parte ela está escrita em forma de roteiro de teatro o que é uma novidade para mim. :P Um feliz ano novo para todos(as)!

**_Chapeuzinho Branco_**

- Bom, agora que estão todos aqui eu gostaria de explicar-lhes o que tenho em mente. – Dorothy Catalonia olhava atentamente para todos os presentes, havia algo de malicioso em seu olhar e alguns cochichos percorreram aquela estranha platéia.

- Melhor se apressar, mulher, estou perdendo a paciência. – Wufei rosnou já irritado.

- Ora não se preocupe, este é o dia mais longo do ano.

- Por que começa em um ano e termina no outro? Piada velha. – Duo bocejou, mas nada parecia abater o bom humor da loira.

- É um dia especial e, por isso, gostaria de diverti-los com uma pequena idéia que tive.

- Espero que valha à pena, preferia muito mais ter passado o ano novo em casa. – foi a vez de Trowa comentar.

- Apenas um passatempo enquanto a meia-noite não chega. – Dorothy continuou como se nunca tivesse sido interrompida. – Faremos um teatro!

- Teatro? – Relena parecia não ter certeza do que ouvira, mas não era a única, pois todos pareciam meio incrédulos.

- Me parece interessante. – comentou Quatre sempre sorrindo. – Mas que história encenaremos?

- Chapeuzinho branco! Por ser ano novo mudaremos a cor...

- Chapeuzinho branco?! – a platéia soou em uníssono.

- Tomei a liberdade de eu mesma distribuir os papéis. – ela continuou entusiasmada, mais uma vez ignorando a interrupção. – Relena será a protagonista.

- Eu? – a jovem ministra pareceu surpresa.

- Você se parece muito com a Chapeuzinho que eu imaginava quando era pequeno. – Quatre comentou fazendo-a ficar vermelha.

- Trowa será a mãe da Chapeuzinho.

- Ela não pode ter um pai ao invés de uma mãe? – Trowa perguntou com uma ponta de esperança.

- Não podemos alterar a história. – Duo respondeu em meio a risos.

- Duo, você será a vovózinha.

- Quê?! – foi a vez de Trowa rir, mas os outros o acompanharam. – Era para eu ser o galante caçador!

- Lamento, mas esse papel é do Quatre.

- Quatre? O Quatre é quem mais tem cara de vovózinha! – Duo continuou a protestar.

- Eu sempre imaginei o caçador moreno... – Relena comentou discretamente olhando para Heero, que não parecia nem um pouco interessado.

- Vamos logo com isso. – Wufei continuava apressado.

- Ah! Wufei, você será o narrador.

- Narrador... Isso me dá algumas idéias...

- E o Heero faz o lobo mau.

- O Heero ficará ótimo nesse papel! – Quatre sorriu.

- E quanto a você, Dorothy? – o recém escolhido lobo mau finalmente manifestou-se, todos os olhares voltaram-se para a loira.

- Ora, serei a platéia. – Dorothy piscou.

- Nada, disso! – Duo manifestou a opinião geral. – Nós pagando mico e você na moleza?

- Se não houver ninguém assistindo você não pagarão nenhum mico. – ela justificou.

- Exatamente! – exclamou a atual platéia em uníssono.

- Calma gente. – Quatre levantou-se. – Vai ser divertido. – com a promessa de transformar Quatre em sopa de lentilha caso o mico fosse maior que a diversão todos receberam seus roteiros a respectivos figurinos.

*ESPECIAL DE ANO NOVO*

W: Era uma vez uma linda mocinha com cabelos dourados que por possuir uma capa branca que usava para ir e vir ficou conhecida como Chapeuzinho Branco. Certo dia, a mão de Chapeuzinho, uma mulher máscula de belos olhos verdes, chamou a filha para conversar, coincidentemente as duas assim como todos os outros personagens carregavam em mãos seus roteiros em função da falta de tempo para decorar suas falas.

T: Máscula de belos olhos verdes? Que descrição é essa?!

W: Vingança.

T(revirando os olhos): Chapeuzinho, minha filha... (vira o roteiro em direção à luz) Essa menina não tem nome? Chamar a própria filha de "Chapeuzinho"...

W: Chapeuzinho gesticula irritada para que a mãe continue.

R: Wufei, você não precisa descrever tudo que fazemos!

W: Chapeuzinho fala com ninguém em particular e suspira resignada.

T: Sua avó está muito doente e, por isso, não virá nos visitar neste fim de semana.

R(decepcionada): Oh!

T: Não se preocupe, uh... Querida.

W: A mãe parece desconfortável com o uso da palavra.

T: Fiz alguns doces para você levar para ela.

W: Chapeuzinho e sua mãe gesticulam uma para a outra em busca da cesta que, posso ver daqui, está atrás do sofá. As duas pegam a cesta e parecem aliviadas.

R(espiando dentro da cesta): Parecem deliciosos!

W: A garota intrometida tinha que espiar dentro da cesta...

R(irritada): Wufei! Dorothy, faça alguma coisa!

W: Novamente a garota fala com ninguém em particular e joga as mãos para cima em sinal de desistência.

T: Vá pela estrada e não fale com estranhos!

W: A mãe hesita em abraçar a filha e as duas parecem chegar a um acordo sobre ignorar essa parte do roteiro. Chapeuzinho parte em direção à floresta e, distraída, esquece de que deve ir pela estrada. Aparece então um lobo muito, muito mau que surpreende a garota.

R(surpresa): Oh, céus!

W: Chapeuzinho finge surpresa, afinal ela gosta de quebrar as regras e se encontrar com um lobo muito, muito mau em uma floresta é quebrar as regras.

H(com entusiasmo inexistente): Aonde vai, mocinha?

R: Vou levar doces para minha avó.

H: Onde mora sua avó?

W: O lobo muito, muito mau já quer conhecer a família da garota... Quantas boas intenções!

R(abanando a cabeça rapidamente): Na primeira casa, logo no fim da estrada.

H: Hum... Deixarei você passar desta vez.

R(sorrindo): Obrigada, Sr. Lobo!

W: Chapeuzinho segue seu caminho sem reparar na maldade por trás do olhar inexpressivo do lobo, que por sua vez pega um atalho para chegar antes da garota. Chapeuzinho caminha despreocupada, colhendo no caminho algumas flores para sua avó até que chega à pequena casa que não tem muito mais que uma cama e um armário, sem esquecer da porta de papelão, um indício óbvio de que a Srta. Platéia planejou tudo isso com grande antecedência.

R(batendo na porta): Vovó, é a Chapeuzinho!

H(sem tomar o cuidado de disfarçar a voz): Entre.

R(horrorizada): Vovó, a gripe deixou-a completamente rouca!

H(murmurando): Isso é ridículo...

W: A falsa vovó comenta consigo mesma sobre o roteiro.

R(colocando a cesta ao lado da cama): Trouxe doces e flores, querida vovó!

W: Chapeuzinho agarra a mão da avó.

R(ignorando o comentário do narrador): Que mão forte, vovó! E que pernas compridas!

H: São para segui-la melhor.

W: Melhor ela correr, se ele já a vem seguindo imagine o que não fará depois?

R: E que orelhas pontudas!

W: Diagnóstico... Cega! De que outro jeito ela confundiria um lobo com sua avó cabeluda?

D(saindo revoltado do armário): Quem é cabeluda?!

R(delicadamente): Duo, por favor, vamos só acabar logo com isso.

W: A vovó volta contrariada para o armário.

H(frustrado): São para te ouvir melhor.

R(apaixonadamente): E que olhos... profundos.

H: São para vê-la melhor.

W: "Para ver sua beleza melhor" teria soado mais romântico, mas nossa roteirista é uma mulher fria e escrupulosa.

R: E que dentes afiados!

H: Eles são para... Para...

D(abrindo um pouco a porta do armário): Comer! Comer!

W: Chapeuzinho e o lobo trocam um olhar embaraçado.

H(respirando fundo): Para triturar alimentos difíceis de serem consumidos.

R(sussurrando): Acho que eu deveria sair correndo agora, certo?

W: Os dois estão completamente perdidos um no outro. O lobo se levanta!

R(correndo para o outro lado da sala): Socorro! Socorro!

W: O caçador entra na casinha com sua arma de brinquedo na mão.

Q(hesitante): Eu preciso _matar_ o lobo? Isso não seria um crime contra a natureza? Eu acho que isso é proibido... Não posso apenas atirar um dardo com anestésico?

D(saindo revoltado do armário – de novo): Mata ele logo, mas que P#*A!

Q(tendo a arma roubada pela vovó): Espere!

W: A vovó atira contra o lobo, que cai ferido no chão.

R(gritando): Não!

W: Todos os olhares voltam-se para Chapeuzinho, que parece escolher as palavras.

R(corrigindo-se): Quer dizer... Estou salva!

D(aproximando-se de Chapeuzinho): Está, minha filha! Eu também estou e tudo graças... À consciência ecológica do nosso caçador.

Q(rindo embaraçadamente): Foi um prazer, senhoras!

D(sussurrando): Agora é a parte em que vocês se beijam!

W: Meu Deus! O lobo voltou à vida!

Q(saindo lenta e discretamente): Eu acho que a gente não precisa se beijar...

D(correndo pela sala): Oh, não! Agora seremos comidas!

W: O lobo respira fundo tentando controlar sua irritação, Chapeuzinho aproximasse corajosamente dele.

R(murmurando cabisbaixa): Não quero que mais um ano se passe sem que eu realize minha promessa de ano novo...

H: Nem eu.

W: Com aquele beijo o lobo finalmente capturou Chapeuzinho, a vovó sorriu e juntamente com as palmas ouviram-se as badaladas que marcaram o começo de um novo ano cheio de surpresas.

Feliz ano novo!


End file.
